The Secret Life of Jack McCoy
by Joan Powers
Summary: Serena is worried when Jack doesn’t show up at court. Jack McCoy/OC Suspense/Romance


The Secret Life of Jack McCoy

The Secret Life of Jack McCoy

By Joan Powers

**A/N**: I've never written fan fiction for this show. I've watched it for years and enjoyed the cases but I've never thought much about the characters. The other night I had a vivid dream so I had to flesh it out on paper. Please forgive canon lapses.

**Type: **Suspense/Romance; Jack McCoy/OC

**Summary:** Serena is worried when Jack doesn't show up at court.

**Time Line**: Season 13 or 14

**Rating:** K or PG

"Where is he?"

Serena stormed into the DA's office. Arthur Brand's confused glance greeted her. "We were in court and Jack never showed up after lunch break. Thank god Judge Mason was charitable and allowed a continuance until tomorrow. I felt like a complete idiot making excuses for him." Gauging his reaction, her expression changed, "He's not here?"

"That certainly isn't like him," he muttered. "I assume you checked the usual channels."

"Of course. No answer from any of his numbers. I was hoping he got some hot tip that he had to act on right away, or that he rushed back here to complete the research." Her annoyance faded to concern. "Think we should advise PD that he's missing?"

"That might be premature. He's an adult. Technically missing persons aren't classified as such until their whereabouts have been unaccounted for after twenty four hours. I'd bet dimes to dollars that he's pursuing a lead. But not to appear in court? No phone call, no nothing?" He shook his head. "Think I'll discuss this matter 'unofficially' with Anita. Better be prepared to continue without Jack tomorrow, just in case. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack McCoy was happy with his life. He loved his job; he thrived on it – politics and all. It had driven his wife crazy, thus their marriage hadn't lasted. She claimed he was more involved with his work than her, which was probably true. In the long run, it didn't matter. He had all that he needed. So when the young blonde attorney caught his eye, he was surprised.

Younger than him, yet in her late thirties, she dressed professionally. Her blonde tresses held back by an elegant chignon complemented the modest pastel suits she wore. Her appearance was feminine yet conservative. It certainly wasn't calculated to catch the eye of every man in the room. She didn't use her sexuality as a weapon.

He was embarrassed that she'd caught him assessing her. Later in the course of the trial, he could've sworn that she was giving him equally surreptitious glances. But he was kidding himself. He was far too old for her. And they were there for an entirely different purpose.

He had to hand it to her, as the newest defense attorney at Weber and Meyer, she was sharp. She argued her case passionately yet logically. She challenged him. It was an engaging exercise to combat her carefully honed defense. When the jury decided in his favor, she walked over to firmly shake his hand.

Later that evening, while sitting in his usual haunt nursing a whiskey, she appeared beside him, offering to buy him a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We canvassed his usual lunch hangouts outside the court house. No one saw him today." Lenny said while leaning against the door frame to Lt. Van Buren's office.

Anita rose from her desk. "That doesn't rule anything out. He could've been taken right after the break. Or he could've skipped lunch to pursue a hunch." Turning to Ed Green, she asked, "Any reports from the hospitals? Any chance he was involved in an accident?"

"Nothing there."

Anita rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Most likely he's fine. But let's keep our eyes open – just in case," she advised the officers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From that moment, things should have proceeded as his affairs usually had. Typically he'd have drinks with a woman and then they'd go to his or her place for the night. Afterwards they'd meet off and on to share dinner and occasionally spend the night together. He'd done it countless times before. The affair would be enjoyable, lasting a couple of weeks, maybe a month at most. And that would be that. It was the nature of the beast.

After meeting in the bar that night, they'd parted ways on the street outside of that establishment, she with his phone number quaintly written on a scrap of paper tucked between her fingers. She claimed she had a legal question for him. As he watched her walk down the street, he was curious. Something was different. It certainly wasn't that he wasn't attracted to her or vis versa. Even her age wasn't a serious deterrent. He couldn't quite figure it out.

She called him the next day. And the next. Nothing highly significant – just questions about cases and legal precedents. Three days later, they shared hot dogs in the square. Two days later, it was drinks again.

Jack didn't want it to be business as usual. Something about her captivated him. He was half-afraid to make a move for fear of breaking the spell. By mentioning specifics about their relationship or by trying to define it at all, he might ruin the illusion. He'd thought he was too old for this. Most likely he was. A man his age shouldn't get excited hearing a woman's voice or seeing her smile. He was determined to enjoy it while it lasted.

Over the next weeks, they'd shared more meals -some hastily grabbed sandwiches along with other more leisurely dinners of grade A prime rib or pasta primavera accompanied with fine wine. Her cell phone number was programmed into his speed dial. They spoke with each other at least once a day.

They talked about the law a lot. Both were passionate about it. Both had devoted substantial portions of their lives to it. Yet, little personal details had started creeping into their conversations. She loved cats. Jack was a Yankee baseball fan. She'd always dreamed of having a vacation house at Cape Cod. Jack had always wanted to see Italy.

After the first month had passed, their hands started to brush against each other as they sat at a bar late at night. Then he'd put his arm around her another night to escort her to a cab. Other than that, they'd only engaged each other mentally. Until one night…

He'd offered to walk her home and she'd accepted. Although her building had ample security, he gallantly escorted her up the elevator and to the entrance to her apartment. She invited him in. Sensing it was a crossroad, he was uncharacteristically nervous. He didn't want whatever they had to become tawdry, to degenerate into a mere fling. He wanted…he needed more. But, he was attracted to her. And she to him. One kiss had rapidly led to another. Breathless with passion, they'd kissed until forced to surface for air. When she finally pulled back, he was both disappointed and relieved.

"I'd like you to stay – but I've got an early court date tomorrow. I don't want to rush this. You're not the kind of man I want to dash off and leave in the morning."

Relieved to hear her feelings were similar, he agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lenny Briscoe and Ed Green strolled down the avenue, searching for the building listed on their note pad.

"Nice neighborhood," Ed commented.

"Not bad. Guess an ADA pulls in more than a cop. This is it."

Jack McCoy had been officially classified as missing. Those he worked with hadn't been aware that he'd recently moved. Lenny contacted the post office to determine his forwarding address. The officers asked the building super to escort them into the apartment on the off chance that Jack could've injured himself and still be lying on the floor, unconscious.

They stepped in after the super opened the door

"Nice place." Ed whistled as he scanned the room. "Doesn't look like Jack though."

"What were you expecting? A big screen TV and a couch along with some empty pizza boxes on the floor? Oh no, that's your place," Lenny joked.

"Cute," Ed grinned. "No, this place has a woman's touch. How many single men have color coordinated window treatments? Think he's moved in with his girl friend?"

Lenny shrugged. "McCoy? When would he have time for that? Most likely his daughter or ex-wife thought they were being helpful and he humored them. Or maybe he dropped a bundle on an interior decorator and let her do as she pleased."

"I can't imagine his daughter being a designer. With her genes, she's gotta be some hot shot lawyer or business exec."

The men checked the rooms of the apartment. No sign of Jack McCoy.

"Let's see what the neighbors have to say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He spent the next evening at her apartment, followed by several others. Even though they both were dedicated professionals, spending massive hours at the office, they managed to find time to talk on the phone, meet for a meal or spend time together at one of their apartments.

After three weeks of apartment hopping, as they lounged in her bed, words Jack thought he'd never say again spontaneously popped out of his mouth.

"Let's get married."

She didn't look nearly as shocked as he felt. He hadn't realized he wanted it that badly.

"I can't give you the white house with the picket fence or the family. I've already done that. It doesn't work for me. I'm not good at that. But I don't want this to end."

"I know. I feel the same way. I love what we have."

It was a quiet ceremony performed by the Justice of the Peace. Jack wore one of his better suits while she wore a flattering off white dress. Afterwards they sipped champagne and dined on steaks then danced to mellow jazz.

No one had attended their ceremony but they didn't care. In fact, Jack preferred it that way.

When his wife appeared as the defending attorney opposing him a few days later, much to Serena's confusion, he immediately recused himself. He didn't say why. Professionally, he didn't want to allow even a hint of bias in the legal proceedings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any news about Jack?" Serena asked Arthur as she entered his office.

"Briscoe and Green say he's moved in with his girlfriend. Due to the hours they keep, the neighbors didn't recognize Jack. They barely knew his girl friend that had been living there for the past five years. Jack's ex-wife and daughter haven't been in contact with him either." Neither said it out loud but both suspected foul play.

"Maybe it's that blonde I've seen him with. Who is she? What do we know about her?" Serena asked.

"Briscoe and Green are looking into it."

A courier stepped into the doorway, handing Serena an envelope. After signing for it, she opened it rapidly, hoping for some communication from Jack. She scanned the paper.

"Diane Davis."

"Huh?" Arthur wasn't following her.

"She's the new defense attorney for Weber and Meyer. Apparently she's also Jack's wife," She grinned. "This is a motion for a new trial due to bias. Diane was the defense attorney on the Radnor case. They don't have a leg to stand on. Jack recused himself from that case – probably for that very reason."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lenny had never liked hospitals. Too many bad smells and the sense that death was lurking nearby. Although he certainly was impressed by the sparkling Westchester County facilities. No wonder the Clintons and so many others wanted to live there.

Once he and Ed had gotten Jack's girl friend's name from the super and expanded their hospital search beyond the city, it had been easy to locate him.

He slowed down, seeing Jack McCoy seated in a waiting area. The man looked as if he hadn't sleep in days with rumpled clothes and dark circles under his eyes. Lenny sat beside him.

"Hey, people are worried about you."

Jack didn't respond, seemingly exhausted or engrossed by his own thoughts.

"Is she going to be okay?"

There had been a five car pile up on I 87 with three fatalities thus far. Diane Davis, along with two others, had been classified as critical. Lenny was amazed that Jack hadn't checked in with the office or at least apprised them of his circumstances.

The detective wanted to say something encouraging, but he wasn't especially good at that. His ex-wives would confirm that. It wasn't as if he and McCoy were drinking buddies. He awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. "Let's hope for the best."

More to himself Jack sadly muttered, "I can't lose her."

His plaintive tone pierced Lenny. He discretely contacted Lt Van Buren to update her then he continued the silent vigil a while longer.

"Is she in surgery?"

Jack nodded. "We were going to Italy at the end of the month."

"Uh..that's nice. Hang on to those tickets."

Lenny wondered how much longer he should stare at the floor. He'd always seen McCoy being passionate about the law. Never about a woman. Though given his present condition, she must really be something.

"Mr. McCoy?" a woman in blue scrubs stepped over.

He rose.

"The surgery went well. You can see her now."

THE END


End file.
